The sweet dreams revealed
by Sebastianfan16
Summary: After kaname turned yuki back to her former self she lost all of her memories from her human life and clings to kaname. can the night class and zero protect her from what is to come?
1. Chapter 1:The awakening

**_Hey so here is my second fanfiction and I hope you all like it please do leave revewis about what you think about it but please try not to be to harsh, again thank you for taking the time to read this_**

**_-side note I do not own vampire knight or any of its characters even if I wished I did so don't sue me. _****_?_**

The cool winter air gently blew as the snow fell gently from the starless sky. Two figures sat on a ledge of a building one holding the other on there lap. Yuki watched in somewhat of a daze as the snow went from white to blood red like everything else, she saw, and she shakily caught a flake while whispering "red snow". Kaname watched her with a calm face and gently stroked her head and contemplated how to do this with as little pain as possible. Yuki continued now talking to kaname "all I wanted to do was remember my passed, I tried my very best but-" kaname shushed the poor girl and pulled her into a more comfortable position and said "stop, that's enough yuki" as he moved the hair away from her neck "its time you woke up before you break." And with that yuki shut her eyes falling into a light trance. Kaname leaned down and liked her neck in preparation for what was to come. Relishing in that sweet taste or her skin. Then without a bit of hesitation bit into the soft skin that was her throat. Yuki having felt the familiar pain gasped and clutched at his hair, "kan-kaname, what are yo-"kaname promptly position his hand over her mouth and continued to suckle her blood from her neck. Yuki whimpered behind the hand and tried to struggle aimlessly and clutched his hair in her fist before falling unconscious. After a few more seconds kaname pulled back licking the remaining blood from his lips and looked at yukis unconscious face. He stroked her cheek while wiping a stray tear away. "please, only you" he whispered and bit into his own wrist filling his mouth with blood. After he had a good mouth full, he removed his fangs and leaned down to her face kissing her and using his tongue to pry open her lips. As he forced the blood into her lips, he finally felt her begin to respond and stir. He felt her light brush of her eyelashes against his cheek. Yuki was very confused and scared, she whimpered and tried to squirm away but kaname held her closer and forced the reaming the blood into her mouth and finally pulled away. As he wiped the blood that trickled down her chin. "have you woken yuki, do you remember who I am" she stared in awe and moved her hand to cup his cheek, he closed his eyes in content. The moment was interrupted with a click of a gun, yuki gasped looking up with a mixture of fear and surprise. Zero looked down in rage pointing his gun down at them, "I smelled yukis blood, which I know very well." He said in barely concealed rage. "now I since two vampires, kaname you turned yuki" said girl whimpered in fear no longer recognizing zero. Attempting to hide behind kaname she whispered "kaname-onisama who is that scary person". Zero froze in shock having heard her. At this point yuki began to feel a little light head and promptly fainted being caught by kaname. He looked up at zero somewhat smug with a small smirk. "onisama? Why did she call you that and why does she not remember who I am?!" he all but shouted. Kaname stood with yuki protectively in his arm and began to speak. "yuki is a pureblood daughter of the kuran family, any my little sister/fiancée" he said somewhat smugly shocking zero into silence. As he continued, he began to stroke her hair and face gently "and as to why she doesn't remember you, the spell our mother placed on her to turn her human not only blocked her vampire genes, but caused her mind to freeze itself in place, so. So when I woke her from her slumber her vampire mind took back over so now she only remembers me and our parents and what she knew and loved from before." He said looking up at zero again. Zero stood frozen and his gun limply fell to his side. Kaname taking this chance began to walk back to the moon dorms caring a slumbering yuki as the snow continued to fall gently.

**_Okay so that was the first chapter of this fanfiction tell me what you think, and I will love some advice. I will update as soon as I can, I do work and go to college now so I will try my hardest to make the next chapter thank you for reading._**


	2. Chapter 2:Reunited at long last

**_Okay so second chapter and I hope you all like thank you for the feedback and for reading I hope you enjoy and as always please leave what you think and any advise thanks again for reading. _**

**_-side note I do not own vampire knight or any of its characters even if I wished I did so don't sue me. _****_?_**

**_NOTE: I am going to skip past the part when kaname is talking to aido and Akatsuki._**

As kaname made it back to his room he closed the door with his foot and used his powers to lock it. He looked down at the beauty that was finally his again and couldn't help but smile and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He then made his way to the king-sized bed that had dark burgundy sheets set and dark curtains surrounding it. The curtains were held back by rope partially closed on the sides but not all the way. He laid yuki gently down and covered her with the thick planked, he then saw that her hair was beginning to grow long again. This made him happy, he had always loved to run his finger threw her hair when they were young. When yuki had cut her hair it deeply upset him, but he didn't tell her this as to not hurt her feelings. He then got up and began to take off his coat throw it onto a nearby chain and took a seat on the bed facing yuki's slumbering face. Yuki had begun to stir, and her breathing had picked up as well as her heart rate. She let out a small whimper as the thirst ravaged her body. Having not had any blood in so long her through try as a bone. Her eyes flew open twin hues of glowing red looked around in a daze until they finally landed on kaname. He scooted closer and stroked her head to sooth her. "I know yuki its alright" he spoke gently while undoing the first few buttons of his dress shirt. Yuki began to sit up and crawl towards kaname, having climbed onto his lap knocking him onto his back. "oni-sama" she said and began to lick his neck, her instincts guiding her on where to bite. Kaname wrapped his arms around yuki, one around her waste and the other tangled into her hair. Having finished licking the area yuki opened her mouth, exposing two sharp fangs and bit down. As she drank kaname stroked her hair and whispered encouraging words to her. Yuki tightened her grip on his shirt and began to shake. Then she gasped as she saw a creature in the memories of the blood she drank, releasing her fangs from his neck and siting upright but still siting on kaname. "did you see something scary yuki?" he gently spokesiting up as well keeping her on his lab. She nodded her head "yes it was very scary kaname" she then looked around the room not recognizing anything. "where are we, nothing looks familiar" she said looking back at kaname. He stroked her faces and prepared to explain everything. "yuki, what is the last thing that you remember?" at this question yuki began to scan her mind for her memories, going back to the moment when her mother was hugging and talking to her. Then she had begun to bleed and kissed her head, and everything had gone black. At this yuki gasped and looked at kaname with worried eyes "mother was bleeding out of everywhere, is she alright and what about father he went outside and never came back in, I could smell all that blood and the evil aura surround us" she said in all in one breath "where are mother and father?" she tried to look to see if they were nearby but she couldn't smell them, Or sense them. Kaname gently shushed her and began to tell her the sad truth "yuki" he began "that night father and mother had gone out to face the person that was trying to take you away from us, father stayed out to fight him and mother decided that the only way to protect you was to seal your vampire blood and mind away and turn you into a human. She sacrificed her self in order to do this." He spoke gently stroking her hair "father fought very hard and well, but he was injured gravely and died from the wound, while I took care of the monster responsible for all of it." Having heard the truth of what happened yuki's eyes began to well with tears and she began to cry. Sobs rocking her body hard, kanames heart broke for her, yes it had been a decade since this had all accrued, it was still fresh for her. He stroked her hair and rubbed her back trying his best to comfort the distraught girl. After awhile her sobs died down turning into sniffles and finally, she stopped crying. She then spoke "how long has it been since I have been asleep?" looking up to kaname with red rimed eyes. "it has been ten long years yuki" at this yuki gasped in shock "have you been all alone?' she questioned hugging him with all her might. "I'm sorry oni-sama I didn't mean to leave you all alone please forgive me." She cried burying her face in his chest. He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her and smelled her hair "I was never alone, you were still by my side just differently and I was able to watch you grow and laugh, and that was all I ever wanted." He then laid down pulling yuki on top of him stroking her hair his heart beat soothing her and her breathing evened out and the sweet caress of sleep enveloped them both.

_**what do you think of chapter two? again I am still fairly new at this and am open to any suggestions and advise, I will try to get a new chapter out as soon as I can thanks for reading**_

_**~3**_


	3. Chapter 3:Heartache

**_Okay so here is chapter 3, I hope that you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed 1, and 2. I really do love vampire knight and am a solid yume fan. So please read and enjoy thank you._**

**_-side not I do not own vampire knight or any of its characters even if I wished I did so don't sue me. _****_?_**

Zero felt num, as he strode back towards his dorm in piolet mode. He just couldn't believe it, his best friend and girl that he loved but was to afraid to admit it, was the very thing that he despised above all else. A pureblood vampire, he walked through his door and sat down on the bed and stared at the wall. But what bothered him most of all, is what that arrogant pureblood, kaname said. The scene playing back in his mind_, "yuki is a pureblood daughter of the kuran family, any my little sister/fiancée" he said somewhat smugly shocking zero into silence. As he continued, he began to stroke her hair and face gently "and as to why she doesn't remember you, the spell our mother placed on her to turn her human not only blocked her vampire genes,but caused her mind to freeze itself in what age and experiences it already had. So, when I woke her from her slumber her vampire mind took back over so now, she only remembers me and our parents and what he knew from before."_. Yuki would not know him anymore, now he was nothing more than a stranger or a villain to her, having frightened her by waving his gun at her and kaname. And that made his heart hurt. With a angry grunt he threw his gun at the wall and threw his body onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling he let a single tear fall from his eye, his heart shattering into many tinny pieces.

kaname was beginning to stir from his sleep. It took him a moment to relies that at some point yuki had rolled off him and was cuddling a pillow to her chest with her back to him. He bit back a chuckle and pulled the covers back over her and gently kissed her. After getting up he made his way to his study in the conjoining room, gently closing the door to the bedroom as to not wake the sleeping beauty in the bed. He made his way to his desk and sat down, pulling out his chest board and moved his pieces into place. Black against white, he was the white king, his queen safely guarded by the nights and the bishops stood near him on the board. It was almost time for the black king to make his move and to put the game into motion. The time was drawing very close, he sighed and leaned back into his chair turning it looking out the window, the full moon was shining brightly. Casting it glow into the dark office illuminating his face. He thought over the last few hours, letting a smile grace his pristine face. Yuki was finally his again, her memories restored. And he no longer had to worry about the hunter taking her from him. Not that he worried about it much before, even in her human stat yuki heart always belonged to him. Though he had to admit that when zero had gone to live with the headmaster and her, he was jealous that he was near his dear girl every hour of the day when he couldn't be. And when he met him formally, and he attacked him not paying attention to the girl that was standing in front of him in harm's way he had to act quickly. Pushing yuki behind him taking the blow he came face to face with the angry violet eyes for the first time. He had been half tempted to kill the brat then and there and take yuki away, but he restrained himself. Zero was needed in the end game to kill off the monster after yukis blood. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, pulling out a piece of paper to write to the headmaster to inform him of yukis condition and her transfer into the night class, also asking for some of her clothing and a new uniform. Putting the pen down and sealing the letter into an envelope he called serin from where she was watching and guarding in the shadows gave her the letter and sent her on her way. Getting up from the chair he decided to shower before yuki woke so that he was clean and ready for what was to come. Making his way to the bathroom he took a peak into the moonlit bedroom seeing his precious girl still curled up in all the pillows and blankets, snoring softly. He smiled and walked into the bathroom closing the door with a soft click.

**_So what did you all think of chapter 3? I know it is a bit shorter than the last two but bear with me. There is more to come. I will update as soon as I can I am on spring break now, but I still have work and such. Again, thank you for reading and please leave any comments you think will be helpful and have a great day, night or evening _**


	4. Chapter 4:Sweet times past

**_Okay here is chapter 4, I really am enjoying writing this for you guys. Coming from someone who doesn't even like writing papers for her classes this is really enjoyable. So let me know what you think of this chapter and the fanfiction as a whole remember to please not be to harsh on me and as always enjoy._**

**_-side note I do not own vampire knight or any of its characters even if I wished I did so don't sue me. _****_?_**

Her conscious was the first to wake before her body did. Her eyes slowly fluttered open to the dark room that was only illuminated by the bright moon. She sat up in bed looking around, realizing that kaname was not next to her. She panicked slightly until she heard water running and his presence close by. She breathed a sigh of relief and untangled herself from the sheets stepping onto the hard wood floor. She looked around the room in wonder and curiosity. There were things in here that she had never seen in the windowless room she had grown up in. but what caught her curiosity the most was the floor length mirror on the other side of the large bedroom, walking up to it she held back a soft gasp as she took in her appearance. Gone was her child body that she had last seen before her mother sealed her memories. Now stood an older, more mature form of that child. Her hair fell to her waist, straight and thick as well as soft to the touch. Her once childlike chest now held medium sized breast that were hidden behind the yellow nightgown she wore. But what caught her attention the most was her face. In the mirror she saw what her mother looked like. Yes, there was a slight difference between her and her mother, but you could see the similarities. She had the same lips and cheek bones. Yet she had her fathers' nose. Her eyes the same beautiful shape as her mother, possessing the same color all kuran's possessed. Her eyes filled with tears, tearing them away she let some fall. The new of her parents fate still fresh in her heart, she loved them so much. And they her, having sacrificed themselves so that she could have a future. She took a moment to compose herself, backing away from the mirror and looking at the window to the outside world. Having never seen it personally, only hearing about it from the stories that her brother and parents told her, and pictures in books, she stepped towards the wide window and gasped. It was so beautiful. The sight of white flakes of snow falling from the night sky, the color of the green grass, and rose bushes that somehow survived the cold weather. It was just as beautiful as promised to her. She was so lost in the beauty of the outside she didn't hear the bathroom door open or hear the approaching footsteps until she felt two arms envelope her from behind. She breathed in the familiar sent that was her brother and sighed. "it's so pretty oni-sama, just like you said it would be" she said turning around burring her face in his chest. Kaname let a small smile grace his face, stroking her hair and enjoying the moment." I thought you would sleep longer, I'm sorry if you were scared when you woke up yuki" he said stroking her cheek. She looked up at him and smiled "I was only scared for a moment, and then I sensed you from behind the door, so I knew I wasn't alone." She then laid her head into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. "are you thirsty yuki?" he asked stroking her hair. She shook her head "no, I was just thinking" she said looking back up at him. "he moved them to a chair in the room sitting down with yuki in his lap." about what?" he said looking into her beautiful; burgundy eyes. Yukis cheeks took on a light blush, "that now that I am older that we would become like mother and father" she said and her blush grew, her eyes looking into his innocently. This question took him slightly by surprise, his heart growing warm at the notion that she still wanted to be with him in that way despite all that had happened. "he cupped her cheek putting their four heads together "of course we will yuki, I promised that we would always be together no matter what" leaning down brushing his lips against hers a small but sweet kiss. Yuki smile grew and closed her eyes, and leaned into his kiss, both purebloods content with each other up until there door was slammed open and a gasp was heard from the intruder.

**_So, what did you all think, again I still am slightly new at this and I will take any advise to make this better. Thank you for reading and have a great night, day or evening._**


	5. Chapter 5: New friendship bloom

**_Hey guys sorry it has been a hot second since I posted a new chapter, I have been a bit busy with work and school so please bear with me. Thanks so much for the positive comments so far, they really mean a lot. And if you have any suggestions whatsoever don't be afraid to sent them to me. Without further ado here is chapter 5. _**

**_-side note I do not own vampire knight or any of its characters even if I wished I did so don't sue me. _****_?_**

Kaien cross had just had the shock of his life. About thirty minuets ago he had been sitting in his office. Going over paperwork and sipping some lovely rose tea when the night class student serin had appeared. When she showed up out of nowhere the headmaster had given a slightly girly scream and fallen out of his chair in the overdramatic way that everyone was used to. Showing no emotion whatsoever at the bumbling idiot in charge of the academy the stoic vampire simply held out a letter with his name on the envelope. Having recovered his composure, he gently took the letter out of her hand and began to read it. By the end of the letter he let his hand fall in shock and surprise. Kaname had finally returned yuki to her former self. But what shocked him most of all was that she had no memories what's so ever about her life as a human. He took a moment to let the pain pass threw his heart. Yuki may not be his real daughter, and he knew that this day would eventually come, he still couldn't help but feel the pain of losing her. Sighing he thanked serin for bringing the letter and got up from his chair and made his way to yukis room to collect clothes and some other belongings that he thought would help her. Having packed it all in a bag he began to make his way to the moon dorm. Having made his way to the front gate he encountered aido and Akatsuki. Explain to them why he was here, aido volunteered to escort the headmaster to kanames office where he thought the two purebloods were resting. The headmaster opened the door without knocking much to the blonde vampire's horror and gasped at the lovely sight he saw. Kaname and yuki were sharing a rather intimate moment and had jumped when the door had slammed open. Kaname simply looked bored at the newcomer who had interrupted them. But yuki gasped in surprise and hid her face in kanames neck in surprise and a little fear at the new people she had never seen before. Gaining his composure kaien spoke "sorry to barge in like this kaname, I brought the things you asked for" he said setting the bag down. Kaname sighed and looked down at the girl hiding her face into his neck. Leaning down he whispered "its alright sweet girl, this man is a friend" gently stroking her hair encouraging her to look up and greet him. She looked at him shyly "hello" she whispered to kaien her innocent eyes examining him. Kaien cooed and squealed running over her and scooping her up and spiing her in a circle. "YUKI CHAN IS SOOOOO CUTE~". Yuki gasped in surprise and began to try to escape his embrace. Kaname walked up to them and snatched yuki back into his embrace. Yuki moved to hide behind him and simply peeked over his shoulder at the still cooing man. "headmaster, I would like to speak you into private" he said looking at him slightly annoyed that he had manhandled his yuki. kaname was a very possessive male vampire and with yuki not only being his mate, but was still vulnerable he didn't like it when others touched her. but he had to remind himself that the headmaster was her adopted father, even if yuki no longer knew this. Kaien sighed and straightened up "of course". Kaname looked down at yuki, looking up at aido who was standing at the door "aido, would you mind keeping yuki company while me and the headmaster talk in private?" he said. "of course, kaname-sama" and with that kaname and the headmaster made it into his office and closed the door. Yuki not knowing what to expect from the new person she stared at him, trying to decipher whether he was a friend or a foe. "hello yuki-sama my name is Hanabusa aido" he said taking the initiative and introducing himself. Yuki eyes opened in surprise "you already know my name?" she asked somewhat surprised. Smiling softly at the young girl "yes before you lost your memories we were school mates" yuki appeared to be thinking hard over something "aido..aido..IDOL" she gasped as that name popped in her head "people like to call you idol don't they?" she asked not sure where that came from. Aido was surprised he knew a little about spells on memories and the one he assumed her mother had placed on her would allow only a little of her human memories to pass through. She would remember some things but not all. He gave a small smile and nodded "yes, now yuki-sama what would you like to do while kaname finishes talking to the headmaster" he said looking around. "hmmm, maybe we could read a book or play a game?" yuki said looking over at him questionably. "of course, whatever you want to do" he spoke in a gentle tone with a small smile leading the young girl over to the sofa, and with that a new friendship was formed as the two vampire sat on the sofa and aido read to yuki who held onto every word.

**So, what did you guys think, this had been playing in my head for a while and I sometimes have a hard time writing down what I see. I know what I want to write but it sometimes just gets all jumbled, anyway please let me know what you think about the new chapter and any suggestions are welcome. Thank you for taking the time to read this and always have a good day, night or evening.**


	6. Chapter 6:Blood in the air

_**Here is chapter 6 sorry it has taken so long for me to update I have been busy at work and getting ready for (dreading) another semester at collage. please leave what you think of the story so far and any suggestions you may have will be appreciated. thank you so much for reading.**_

_**-I OWN NOTHING BUT STORY**_

After Aido and the headmaster had left Kaname put a tuckered-out Yuki back to bed. Sighing as he sat in an armchair facing the bed watching as Yuki slept peacefully unaware of the coming dangers. He had to move the next piece into play in order to begin to pull the game to a close. Sighing again as he rose and walked his way over to Yuki. He didn't want to leave her, but he knew she would be in safe hands for the time being. Leaning down he placed a gentle kiss on her lips careful not to wake her. Yuki sighed and cuddled more into her pillow causing Kaname to smile fondly at her. He turned and walked out of the door making sure to lock it behind him. Turning to face Aido and Akatski "be sure to watch over Yuki don't let any harm come to her" he spoke in a calm cool tone. Getting a nod of approval and the looks of determination from both. Turning away he made his towards the room that held his dreaded objective. He didn't want to do it but in order to destroy the monster once and for all he had to wake him. Stopping at the door and sensing the presence of Ichiru Kiriyu, sighing he grabbed the doorknob. Walking into the room he saw Zeros twin standing over a concrete coffin with a sword in hand and an unreadable expression on his face. He looked up when he heard Kaname enter the room. After looking each other for a split moment Ichiru began to speak "this room used to be Ichijou's and Senri's but now it serves as lord Rido's temporary housing" he said boredly looking down at the coffin "so what did you come here for?" He asked with the same tone. Keeping the impassive look on his face Kaname answered "Ichiru Kiriyu, I want you to open that coffin for me, would you do that?" he said looking at the twin "you are free to disobey me if you wish" he said catching his attention. A ghost of a smile made its way onto Ichiru's face "No, no its fine" he said as he began to remove the chains around the coffin. Kaname stared at him for a moment "You're like your brother I can reason with you" he said watching as Ichiru froze for a split second before continuing with the task at hand. "Did I just affine you? Sorry this is the first time I have seen a pair of hunter twins who are both alive" he spoke while watching Ichiru work explaining how the twins of hunters work, explaining how the twins fight for power and one consumes the other. Pausing Ichiru spoke "lady Shizuka told me that that was a punishment to the hunter for consuming a founder of the vampire race" he said before continuing with the task at hand once more. Kaname nodded with agreement "but your other half didn't entirely devour you, your brother was soft hearted before he was even born" he said smirking slightly at the twins struggle to control his emotions. Grunting Ichiru kicked off the coffin lid revealing the sleeping pureblood within. "there the coffin is open I cannot stop you do as you wish" he said stepping away "you want to kill him, don't you? Yes, that's exactly what you are going to do but why wait so long to do it? Or is it that you are just unable to?" he said watching Kaname approach the pureblood in the coffin "if I had decided to end this beast's life once and for all than Shizuka's fate might have been different" he said somewhat solemnly. Kneeling down Kaname looked at Rido's form "alright Rido the time you have waited so anxiously for has finally come" he said before stabbing his hand with a blade on Rido's chest.

Yuki woke with a start at the smell of her brothers' blood. Sitting up in the bed she looked around trying to sense if he was nearby, she began to panic when she couldn't. Getting out of bed clumsily she made her way to the door that led out of the room and into the hallway where she saw Aido and the Headmaster leave thru earlier. Finding it locked she wiggled the door knob a little before giving up on that. Then the window caught her eye. Walking over to it she saw that it had a handle to open it up. Looking at the door once more, Yuki weighed her options. She knew she wasn't allowed out on her own, but she was worried with the smell of her brother's blood and him not being close by. Pushing the window open she saw that it was not a far drop down to the ground, swinging her legs over first she sat on the ledge before jumping down and landing on her feet. When she caught her balance, she stood up before looking around and marveled at the beauty of the trees and the grass under her toes. But what caught her attention most of all was the snow gently falling from the sky, reaching out her hand she caught a flake and pulled it close to her chest. Sighing in contentment before looking around once more. She could still smell her brothers' blood in the air, but she still couldn't pinpoint it. Sighing she walked straight ahead but stopped when she heard a twig snap. Feeling an unfamiliar presence standing behind her, Yuki slowly turned around only to for her to see a sliver headed boy pointing a gun straight at her head.

**_Again s_****_orry it has taken me so long to update I have been busy. Let me know what you think so far and any suggestions at all will be great. Thanks for reading. 3_**


	7. Update

Hey guys sorry for not updating in awhile, iv'e been busy at work and school has started up for me again. thanks to everyone who has added my story to there favorite and follow it's so far. Don't worry I am in the middle of writing the next chapter and as allways I am open to any suggestions and comments, again thanx for reading and stay tuned.

~3~


	8. Chapter 8:Scary Encouter

_**Sorry it has been so long I have been dealing with starting another semester at college and work has been stressful. Thanx for all of the support so here we go! **__**?**_

Yuki shook as she stared at the boy pointing a weapon at her, trying to back away from him she bumped in a tree gasping in surprise as she continued to stare at him. Zero began to walk closer to the shivering girl gun still raised at her head. His hand shook slightly as he saw the look of fear on her face.

Taking a deep breath Zero looked her over before speaking "what are you doing out her vampire?" he spat with as much malice he could muster.

Yuki jumped at his tone of voice, not knowing how to respond. Whimpering a bit and trying to back further away. Zero noticed the look of fear in her eyes and froze for a split second, a slash of pain going through him as she continued to look at him as a stranger meant to do her harm. His hand holding the gun began to shake as he continued to stare at the terrified girl before him, before he sighed and lowered the gun before putting it away. He walked a few steps closer to her causing her to flinch slightly at the proximity of him, causing Zero to stop a few feet in front of her before speaking in a less gruff voice as not to frighten her even more than he already had.

"Vampires aren't supposed to be out at the moment so what are you doing out here?" he said more softly but still gruffly with an edge to his voice.

Yuki looked up at him for a moment, trying to decide if she could trust him or not before she decided to respond "I smelled my brothers blood and got scared, I-I know I'm not aloud outside right now but I wanted to make sure he was okay" she spoke softly on edge of tears.

Zeros sighed quietly at her explanation **'****_of course it would be because she was concerned about someone, even now she puts other people's needs and wants before her own'_**. Yuki sniffled softly as she tried to wipe the few tears away, glancing up at the white-haired hunter she couldn't help but feel like she should know him from somewhere. After a second she decided to ask shyly,

"do I know you? I feel like I should know you" she said looking at him questionably

This made Zero freeze, as Yuki continued to look at him scanning him from head to toe a name suddenly popped into her head

"Zero?" she said in a confused tone Making Zero freeze as his heart began to race, "is your name Zero?" she continued as she tilted her head to the side and continued to look at him with innocent curiosity.

This caused Zero to snap out of his shock "Y-you know my name?!" he said in a shocked voice before he stepped forward grabbing her shoulder softly yet firmly startling the poor girl "Yuki do you remember who I am?" he asked in desperation his grip tightening.

Shaking her head as she tried to wiggle out of his harsh biting grip

"NO! I just know that name" she said beginning to tear up as his grip became more painful.

Zero wasn't having any of this as he began to shake her desperately, "NO! think hard! YOU KNOW WHO I AM!" his voice rising with each sentenced.

Yuki was terrified wanting her someone to come save her as she began to cry in fear and pain, suddenly his grip left her all together as he was sent flying. Gasping she looked up to the face of Aido as he glared at the hunter who was struggling to stand up from the impact of hitting the hard ground. Turning away from the struggling boy he looked at the terrified shaking girl before him, Yuki shook like a leaf as she stared on in shock with tears running down her face. Aido stepped toward her slowly as to not startle her even more before gently pulling her into a tender hug, gently rubbing her back. Realizing who was holding her Yuki clutched onto his jacket like a lifeline burying her face into his chest still sniffling but otherwise alright. Aido sighed when he had gone into the room to check on her and to see if she needed anything, he had found the room empty of her presence and the balcony doors wide open. He had panicked his mind racing a million miles a minuet of all the possible things that could have happed to the young defenseless pureblood. Stroking her hair as to sooth her some more he pulled her gently from the embrace.

"Lady Yuki you weren't supposed to leave the room, Lord Kaname wanted you to stay put" he said in a soft yet reprimanding tone.

Yuki sniffled a little more before looking down at her feet and mumbled "I woke up and no was there, than I smelled Kaname's blood and got scared and I wanted to go look for him but I ran into that boy over there" she said glancing over at the hunter who had finally gotten to his feet but was being held back by a stone face Akatsuki when their eyes met she quickly looked away.

Looking back at Aido with scared eyes she continued "Who is he, he seems familiar but when I asked he got scary and began to grab and shake me and yelled at me" she finished as fresh tears fell from her eyes as she buried her face into his chest once more.

Aido sighed **'****of course she would go looking for lord Kaname when she smelled his blood'** he thought as he turned his gaze back over to Zero** '****What to do with him?**' he thought for a while before he came up with a solution. Pulling Yuki free from him, pulling his jacket off and rapping it around her shoulders. He made sure she was listening to him before he began to speak.

"Lady Yuki why don't you and Akatsuki head back up to your room, he will read to you while I have a chat with Zero over there and then I'll come and join you?" he said looking at Zero in the eyes trying to Convey a small threat to him.

Yuki stared at him for a moment before replying with uncertainty "but what about kaname?" she said in a small scared voice. Aido gave her a kind smile "don't worry I'm sure he's fine, he'll be back soon I promise" he said pushing her towards Akatsuki.

Giving her a smile Akatsuki led her back towards the building asking her what books she would like him to read to her while they waited. Waiting until they were out of sight, Aido turned toward the white-haired hunter. He sighed not sure how to start with a explanation or if he even should given that it is not his place. Zero decided to beat him to it not wanting to wait for the blonde vampire to gather his thoughts.

"How does she know my name, Kaname told me that she wouldn't remember anything from her old life so how did she know who I was?!" he spoke in a demanding tone staring down Aido.

Aido looked at the hunter seeing his desperation and confusion on his face, he felt a spark of pity for him. In one day, he had lost his best friend and crush suddenly and was under the impression that he would never see her again. And when Yuki said his name he jumped to the little ray of hope and didn't want to let go.

"the memory lock that was placed on Yuki blocked her mind off, and when Lord Kaname brought her back her old memories erased any ones she made as a human, she only remember what she new as a small child making her fragile and defenseless at the moment as you are aware" he spoke pausing a second to make sure that Zero was still following "But what I learned about memory charms is that no matter what you cant erase everything as you saw when Yuki was still human and would catch glimpses of her past even though it cased her great pain. The way she is now she will remember a little bit about people who were closest to her like their names, but that is all that she will ever remember not who they were to her and how close" he said giving the hunter a look of pity as he saw the heartbroken look on his face.

"I will explain to her why you were so upset, but I doubt you will be allowed close enough to apologies personally" he continued "I will speak to Lord Kaname about what has happened as I have no choice but to report this" he said sending him one more look before waking away towards the dorms.

Zero wasn't sure what to feel at this explanation, as he stood there and took it all in. Yuki remembered only his name but not the bond that they had shared. Thinking it over he decided that even though she didn't remember him fully she at least remembered his name so that must count for something. And as for her defenseless state at the time being, he decided to go to the headmaster and ask him for ways he can help defend her. Even if he can never be close to her again, he can keep her safe. With a determined look he turned and walked towards the headmaster's house.

**_Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update this story I have been super busy with work and school and such that I don't have a lot of time to write. But with this new virus thing going on and everything shut down I find that I have a lot of free time than what I'm used to. So let me know what you thing of this so far and such and any suggestions are welcome and thanks for sticking with me and reading my story._**


End file.
